


A Matter of Taste

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Matter of Taste

"Forget your key, did you?" Harry said, looking down at the big, fluffy Persian cat sitting on his doorstep. "Good thing I'm here to rescue you, then."

Steely grey eyes stared at him, unblinking.

"I've brought sushi," Harry said cheerfully as he unlocked the front door and the cat dashed inside.

Harry peered into the bag he was carrying. "Tuna or salmon?"

"You know I prefer eel," transformed Draco said, pouting.

Harry made a face. "Thankfully they were fresh out."

"Your taste is so pedestrian," Draco said Summoning two plates.

"Says the man who spends half the day chasing mice."


End file.
